In conventional transaction systems, identifications (i.e. credit/debit account information) of transaction parties are verified before a transaction is authorized. In some credit card systems, a buyer (e.g. utilizing a credit/debit card or smart card) may request to purchase goods from a seller. A transaction processing center (e.g. a clearinghouse such as VISA or MASTERCARD) may be utilized to verify the identities of the buyer and seller as well as the funds required for the purchase. For example, when the buyer swipes (i.e. a standard credit swipe or smart card swipe) the card at the card reader machine, the card information (i.e. credit/debit card number) is encrypted and transmitted to the transaction processing center. The transaction processing center then checks the database to determine if the card number is valid, and if the appropriate funds are available for making the purchase. An authorization message is sent back to the card reader machine authorizing the purchase of the products.